Team JAKQ
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Jasper Yuuki is currently a student at Beacon, and apart of team JAKQ. But she's far from a normal student as soon she's being hunted but things from her past. Will she be saved? Or will she be in more trouble as Team RWBY comes to help?
1. JAKQ

Alex:I own only my characters like Jasper, Aeron, Kaiser, etc. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: JAKQ

Jasper Yuuki pushed her glasses up as she walked into her dorm sighing.

It appeared that only the twins, Kaiser and Quintus Gemini, were in.

"Hey, Jase," Kaiser greeted his teammate as he returned to fiddling with his spear while Quintus grunted and polished his shield.

The copper haired girl sighed as she yanked off her jacket and tie and tossed them aside as she walked over to her closet and yanked out her usually outfit.

"Bad day?" Kaiser asked realizing that Jasper was in a bad mood, or as bad a mood as the rather calm girl could get.

"Aeron is still not comfortable around me," Jasper explained as she went into the bathroom to change.

Aeron Reiji, Jasper Yuuki, Kaiser Gemini, and Quintus Gemini are all students at Beacon. They had recently formed their team, Team JAKQ, after a pretty standard initiation where Aeron and Jasper had become partners as had Kaiser and Quintus.

But it seemed their leader Aeron, was not very comfortable around her partner. Kaiser and Quintus had originally figured that it was because Kaiser, Quintus, and Jasper had already been friends making Aeron feel odd around them but it seemed wrong since their leader was very friendly with the twins but distant with Jasper.

Jasper came out of the bathroom now in her famous red and white jacket, black button-up, white t-shirt, and blue jeans, "She left as soon as class was over. I don't understand. Have I offended her in some way?"

The twins shared a look, "Jasper, you're the kindness, politest, smartest, strongest, most wonderful person we know. We can't think of one wrong thing you could have done."

The copper haired girl rubbed her neck confused as she flopped onto her bed, "If only that was true."

…..

Aeron Reiji sighed as she rubbed her eyes tired. She should head back to the dorm room she shared with her team but she was only half was thru the chapter about the Dust War, that had ended 5 years ago.

Besides she rather not deal with Jasper. It's hard for Aeron to explain why she didn't like Jasper Yuuki. Jasper was clearly, smart, helpfully, listened, was a good fighter, warm, cute, kind. But none of that matter though because of her aura.

Aeron's semblance was based around aura. She could see aura and too degree read it and she didn't like Jasper's. Unlike everyone one else who had just one color, for example Aeron's dark blue, Kaiser's lime green, and Quintus's jade green, Jasper didn't have one color, it was always switching between a crimson red and sky blue. Auras shouldn't do that. But Jasper's did.

Aeron rubbed her head as decided to give up studying as her head was now just consumed with thoughts of Jasper.

"Aeron?"

Well speak of the devil.

Aeron looked behind her and blinked as she saw Jasper behind her, "Oh. Hey."

"You're missing dinner," Jasper commented politely.

"So, Kaiser and Quintus said to come get me?" Aeron asked as she gathered her books and turned walking past her not waiting on Jasper.

Jasper looked at Aeron's retreating form and said to the now empty room, "Actually, I came on my own."

….

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he glanced down at the list of teams that had recently been created. They all looked promising. Not as many as years before but still.

He paused as he came to Team JAKQ. He had high hopes for this one, but at the same time he was worried. Not about the Gemini Twins but rather about Aeron Reiji and Jasper Yuuki. Despite being partners it seemed like Aeron was dead set on not getting close to Jasper.

He had figured out by now why and he understood but Jasper was no threat. He wouldn't let her stay around if she was. He leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee some more and he remember the last two that had a similar problem.

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Yes, some of the best of the best, but Ruby and Weiss had a totally different situation than Aeron and Jasper. Though perhaps Aeron would learn a thing or two from them.

He picked up his scroll and began typing.

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Also yes this takes place several years after team RWBY has graduated.


	2. Red Snow

Alex: Chapter 2. I own only characters like Jasper, Kaiser, Aeron, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: Red Snow

Jasper was looking Aeron's ears, or rather her wolf ears. They were twitching every now and then while listening to Professor Goodwitch. Jasper was fascinated with them, she had seen a good bit of faunus and was friends even with a couple but Jasper really really liked Aeron adorable brown ears and really really wanted touch them, but alas Aeron was very against seeing Jasper getting close to her at all, physically, mentally, or emotionally.

Kaiser noticed Jasper's staring and leaned over to her and whispered, "Like what you see?"

The copper haired girl looked at Kaiser confused before Quintus lightly slapped Kaiser on the head, "Shush."

"Ms. Yuuki, Misters Gemini, why don't you join Ms. Reiji up here?"

The three teammates sighed as they saw Aeron glare from the front of the class.

Quintus and Kaiser stood off to the side as Jasper stood next to Aeron as Goodwitch looked back at Aeron, "So, Ms. Reiji, if you are fighting off a death stalker, how would you have your team fight it off?"

Aeron looked at her scroll for a second then reply, "Well, I would have Jasper support us with her dust, while Quintus blocked close range, while me and Kaiser attack in close range."

Goodwitch looked at Aeron for a moment before looking at Jasper, "What do you think Ms. Yuuki?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable as she glanced at Goodwitch and then at Aeron, who looked almost betrayed, "Aeron is leader. I'd do what she said."

"Class dismissed," Goodwitch ordered. The class looked at her confused, the class wasn't suppose to end for another 30 minutes.

Everyone turned to leave till Goodwitch looked at Jasper, "Not you."

The class left hurriedly as they heard the anger in her voice, Elric and Dante gave their friend a sad look and they hurried after Aeron.

Jasper sighed as she looked at Goodwitch as she pulled up a simulation of Team JAKQ's battle with a Deathstalker and watched as Quintus blocked one but failed to block the others as the teams was easily defeated.

"Ms. Reiji's plan failed," Goodwitch looked at Jasper expectantly.

The copper haired teen looked at the deathstalker hologram, "Quintus's too slow for blocking a deathstalker. I should speed head and take it down while the other give me over fire. Once I knocked it down to its stomach its fair game for the others."Goodwitch ran the simulation by Jasper's directions and watched as it played out like she said.

"Why not speak up against, Ms. Reiji?" Goodwitch asked confused.

"Aeron is the leader, my partner, and she doesn't like me," Jasper explained sadly.

Goodwitch stated at Jasper's words before commenting, "Leader or not, would you speak up in a real battle?"

"I don't know."

…

Jasper managed to catch up to her team and they were entering their next class.

"Hey, Jase," Quintus greeted.

She nodded and paused before entering the door. On the floor she saw a red speck. She reached down and touched it, it was wet. She picked it up.

It's was snow…..red snow.

Jasper's eyes went wide as she ran into the room looking for something that shouldn't be here, or rather someone.

"You okay? Jasper?" Kaiser asked concerned his friend.

The teen ignored him as she scanned the room looking for any signs for the one person that could be linked to the red snow. But she didn't see them.

But the red snow…..

Jasper shook her head, no. She was dead…..they all were. That was why she was here after all….that's after all why she was Jasper Yuuki now.

"Sorry, I thought…." the worried teen was about to try to explain but realized she couldn't.

It was at that point Aeron came up and looked at Jasper, "If your down it's time for class. We're watching a documentary on Team RWBY today."

"Of course we are," She muttered as she pushed up her glasses and was about to follow her when she felt a rush of cold behind her, a cold she would know anywhere.

Acting quickly she pushed her teammates back and jumped up just in time to miss the axe that was swung at them, at her. The class room erupted into panic, but staying focused Jasper quickly landed and pulled her dust action bow from her back she took aim at her attacker setting her bow to the ice dust and pulling back an icy arrow.

Before Jasper was a very familiar looking girl. She was wearing black jeans and a white and red hoodie with a red shirt under it, she was wearing a hood up so no one could she her face, not that it mattered most of the students in the room was focus on the large double-sided axe the attacker had swung at one of the first year students.

Jasper breathed heavily as she looked at the red snowflake on the front of her attacker's jacket, before glancing down on the white rose on her own jacket, "No way…"

The attacker looked at Jasper smirking, moving her hood enough so only Jasper could she her face. The copper haired teenager's heart stopped she saw red-black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Nice dye job," the attack taunted as she swung the axe around with one hand easily.

"Snow?" Jasper asked voice filled with hope and dread.

At that point the room had the room swarming with students trying to find the professor or trying to leave or staring at Jasper and her attacker, at Snow, like Aeron, Kaiser, and Quintus.

"Yeah. Me. How are you, Rose?" Snow taunted getting ready to attack, "Wait, no. It's Jasper now right? Jase to your friends?"

"Snow, wait!" Jasper tried to reasoning but alas Snow speed forward to attack.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks


End file.
